Artists Of The Floating World
by Neko Oni
Summary: YxY, BxR,MxR. To geisha, love is forbidden. Yet two geisha risk their hearts and their lives for the love of the most powerful and fearsome men in Japan.
1. forbidden secret

Squee! Here's a new ficcie! Here's the one a few peops have pmed me, asking me for. So, well, here 'tis, enjoy!

SUMMARY: In the world of geisha, love is forbidden. Yet Yugi and Ryou, two beautiful geisha, dare to follow their hearts and do just that. Yugi is smitten with the emperor's son, Yami. Ryou yearns for Bakura, the most dangerous and notorious criminal in all of Japan. Set in empirical Japan, in the time of samurais, etc.

WARNINGS: Yaoi. (boy x boy). Sexual references and innuendoes.

PAIRINGS**** Yami x Yugi, Bakura x Ryou, Malik x Ryou

NOTES: This is inspired by the movie, Memoirs Of A Geisha, and Rurouni Kenshin.

The uncensored version (NOT, will repeat, NOT posted on contains a lemon. A link to this will be posted.

Just to keep my arse covered, this is historically and culturally incorrect- very little research has gone into this- some is fact, some stuff I made up, and what is fact may be incorrect. (Deal with it! It's fiction! Ya know, make believe! Just sit back and enjoy the show…er…story…)

VOCABULARY: geisha- literally, person of the arts; a living work of art

maiko- apprentice geisha

oiran- top whore in a whorehouse

okiya- geisha house; where the geisha lived

Edo- old Tokyo

tatami- woven straw mats used to cover the floor

mizuage- the selling of a geisha's virginity to the highest bidder

okaasan- literally, mother; the woman who ran the okiya

danna- patron

tabi- two toed sock worn with sandals

-chan

-dono All 3 are honorific, formal endings, kinda like Ms. and

-sama Mr. only A LOT more respectful

DISCLAIMER: Stands for entire story. I don't own YGO, Memoirs- the movie or the book- nor do I own Rurouni Kenshin. I make no money off of this.

Now, FINALLY, onto the story! &wipes sweat off forehead&

&&&&&&&

ARTISTS OF THE FLOATING WORLD

"Yugi-chan, don't look so sad. Tonight's an important night. From now on, you'll no longer be a maiko, but a full fledged geisha."

Yugi stared at his reflection in the mirror. His spiky, tri-colored hair had been brushed until it shone with a soft sheen. Tonight was the last night he'd wear the cherry blossom hair pin that had strands of pink blossoms dangling down the side of his face. His round little face was painted white, with a deep pink blush of innocence staining his cheeks. His huge, violet eyes were heavily outlined with black, the pink blush of maidenhood adorning them as well.

Tonight was the night of his mizuage, his coming of age ceremony. He wore a soft robe of deep purple with a lilac sash, ribbons and a thin, white gauzy under robe. His many, brightly colored formal kimonos were for the tea houses and parties, the presence of many of Japan's most powerful men. But tonight, this ceremony, was private. It was to celebrate his blossoming, the beautiful maiko's petals blooming for the first time.

This was an important time. His childhood was now over. He should be thrilled, filled with joy and trembling in anticipation. Instead, he brimmed with sorrow, his gentle heart breaking. Tonight, he took his first timid steps onto the geisha path. He would be forbidden to marry, forbidden to fall in love. His heart was not his to give.

Geisha were not whores. They did not sell their bodies. They weren't oiran. Many men, especially high ranking ones, had arranged marriages. There was no union of souls. No love. So these mighty, powerful leaders of the land of the rising sun came to the tea houses, seeking the warmth of a gentle spirit and a kind heart. Geisha sold the pleasure of their company, not the pleasure of their bodies. They were the beautiful, delicate artists of the floating world, and men paid to loose themselves in the waters of their souls.

Unfortunately, Yugi had already given his heart away. He was desperately in love with the emperor's son. Yami. Yugi belonged to one of the highest okiyas (geisha houses) in Edo. (Old Tokyo), and, as such, had frequented the huge, magnificent, and terrifying castle many times, during his years of training as a maiko. He'd shared many covert glances with crown prince Yami. They'd even exchanged greetings in the emperor's garden.

"Yugi-chan, you look as if your heart is breaking. Smile. This is a joyous occasion.

Yugi forced his read painted lips into a weak smile. "I apologize. You're right, Ryou-chan. I am deeply honored tonight."

Ryou smiled. He wore his soft, blue sleeping robe and white under robe. He'd become a geisha only half a year ago. He placed both slim hands over his heart. For the past six months, it'd been slowly bleeding to death.

Ryou, too, had a deep, dark secret that, if ever found out, would dishonor and shame him deeply as a geisha. It would, literally, ruin his life. He was in love. With the king of thieves. Bakura, the most notorious criminal in the entire kingdom.

Yugi looked down at the finely woven straw mats (tatami) under his dainty feet. Even if he wasn't happy, he should fake it, put on the mask of an innocent, happy little maiko. To do otherwise was to expose his heart, and the sorrows in it.

And his best friend since forever would know. Ryou knew him well; they'd grown up together, and only had each other in this world. Both had been sold to the okiya at a young age. They'd eaten together, played together, and slept side by side. Until the night of Ryou's mizuage. Then, as a geisha, Ryou had his own room while Yugi still slept in the same room with the other maikos.

Yugi forced his pink lips into a small smile that the geisha knew immediately was fake. It was the same smile the short maiko always put on to hide what he was feeling inside. "Tonight is a privilege and an honor. My heart sings with joy."

Ryou sighed and reached out to hug his best friend, but the smaller boy pulled away. "Yugi…" Ryou whispered sadly, dropping the formal –chan. His soft voice was full of concern, no longer the low dulcet notes of a sweet, new geisha. He hated voicing the harsh, ugly truth behind the serenity and beauty of the flower and willow world.

"Yugi-" He looked down at his white tabi (two toed socks worn with sandals). "We never choose this life. It is either this okiya or the whore house. Our hearts are not ours to give. Here, at least, your body is not sold."

Yugi flinched, tears burning behind his closed eyes. "It's just…hard to say good bye." The maiko's violet eyes flew wide open and he gasped in horror. He'd just made a dreadful mistake, letting slip the secrets of his heart. His secret love for the prince.

Ryou gave a sharp intake of breath, his heart clenching in his chest. Not too long ago, he'd been in Yugi's shoes. How he yearned for Bakura. How he still did. But it was a secret locked in a gilded chest in his heart. A pity the thief didn't steal the key and open it.

Never once had he ever even uttered the thief-king's name, let alone betray his forbidden desire. Yet Yugi had done just that, putting them both in grave danger. The thin walls and screens of the okiya had ears. If Yugi's love was found out, then he'd be a disgrace, fit for nothing but the streets or brothels. And Ryou, having heard it uttered, would be seen as an accomplice. Guilty by association.

A geisha's heart and body weren't her own. She wasn't free to love. Her smiles, kind words, the intimacy of the tea ceremony, the beauty of her music and dance, all were for the men who could afford to pay for it. Yes, in a sense, geisha was a whore. But it wasn't her body that was sold. It was her love, her talents, her beauty.

"Yugi-chan, I know how hard it is to say good bye to your childhood. You've waited and trained all your life for this. Now that it's here, you tremble in fear. But when the moment arrives, you'll loose yourself. It'll feel good. It did for me."

As Ryou spoke, his voice once again assumed its usual calm and sweet tones. But his doe brown eyes snapped fire at Yugi, silently willing him to pick up on his ploy. If anyone was eavesdropping, they'd think Yugi was saying goodbye to his childhood, not his secret love.

Yugi blinked a moment, then quickly said, in a sweet voice like the geisha's, "Haaii, Ryou-chan, you're right. I thank you for your words of wisdom."

"Now come, Yugi-chan. It is time for you to enter your new, own room. The man who will bring you to full bloom awaits."

TBC…

&&&&&

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. locked away hearts

Arigato for the reviews! &bows&

A lot of people seem to think Yugi's gonna be with Yami on his mizuage…..tsk, tsk, what fun is there in that? It's Pegasus!

…….that's just…gross and wrong, even for me….

It's Kaiba! &nodds her head& Yupp yupp! Kaiba'll do nicely! If you really wanna know, you'll just have to keep reading, won't you? &winks&

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hai." Yugi whispered softly. Butterflies danced in his stomach, and his heart thumped wildly. He didn't know who his virginity had been sold to. He longed for it to be Yami-dono. But that wish he had to put out of his head, and heart. He'd been preparing himself for this. Whoever it was, he was going to pretend it was his prince. His Yami-dono.

In other okiyas, it was common practice for a geisha to choose who won the bid for her mizuage. But in this powerful okiya, Ma-chan ruled with an iron fan. She chose who received the mizuages. Sometimes, she didn't even tell her geishas. Like she'd done to Yugi.

Ryou gave Yugi's hand an encouraging squeeze before they slid open the door and walked down the hall. Their light, multi-layered sleeping robes and small, smooth footsteps made it seem as if they were gliding.

They passed a few younger maiko who were coming home from class, carrying their instruments or dancing fans. Some glances were encouraging and others jealous. Ryou was one of the most beautiful and sought after geisha. Now, Yugi would be, too. The pair of them, together, would be the most celebrated and wealthy in all of Edo. Other geishas and okiyas didn't stand a chance.

Yugi followed Ryou obediently, feeling his heart die with each step. He was going to loose his love forever. He wished he could ask Ryou who had own the bid for his virginity. Now, as they walked down the hall in public, it was too late. He'd find out when they left the maiko's sleeping quarters for the geishas and entered his new room.

They rounded a corner and entered the geisha sleeping quarters. No men-no clients- were allowed back here, unless a geisha chose, of her own free will, to take him to her room. This usually only happened when a geisha had a steady client, one who frequented her regularly and supplied most of her income. If a client really liked a geisha, then he became her danna. He supported her financially, and, in turn, she became bound t him, so long as he wanted her and could afford her.

Some geisha were home early from the tea houses after other geisha from rival okiyas stole their clients, and others who had no appointments that day. In their own quarters, the women relaxed, dropping their well mannered façade. A few called out ribald jokes more suited to the street walkers than a high class artist as the newest geisha and maiko-soon-to-be-geisha passed them. Others smiled encouragingly and a few winked roguishly.

Yugi kept his head down demurely, a proper and terrified maiko. Ryou kept his gaze straight ahead, chin high and proud, a proper geisha, confident in his beauty and his world. Or so he should appear. He watned to offer his best friend more comfort , reassure him. But he could do nothing. He hadn't told Yugi who was to be with him that night because he didn't know himself. Ma-chan hadn't felt like sharing that information.

Ryou stopped outside a door at the end of the hall. "This is where I lveave you. Good luck, my friend." Yugi stood frozen behind him, rooted to the spot. Ryou turned around and whispered low , only for Yugi to hear. "It'll be alright."

Yugi gave a barely perceptible nod of his head. He couldn't fill his heart beating; it had died or was frozen in fear. He wanted to either fall in a crumpled heap to the floor and weep, or turn and flee. He had neither of those options.

This was his fate- where else would he go? What else could he do? He knew nothing save for the skills of geisha. And Ryou was right-this was better than being on his back in a dark room, in a bed of lice infested straw. He only had to do the deed once, just survive this. If he did –it- again at any other time, ti'd be because he wanted to. But there was only one man he wanted-

Yug's shoulders squared. He must NOT think such thoughts. He swallowed his tears. He raised his little chin up. This was it. The death of his heart. But what need a geisha have of a heart? Yugi stared at the door as if it were his executioner, and slid it open. 'Goodbye, my love.' He thought as he entered.

&&&&&&

Ryou leaned over the porch's red, wooden railing overlooking the garden that was in the middle of the square okiya. His eyes were downcast, staring at the small pond with giant, calico koi fish circling under the bubbling mini-waterfall.

Yugi's pain reminded him of his own mizuage. How badly he'd wanted it to be Bakura! The night he became a full fledged geisha should've been the night he'd locked away his love and forgotten the thief. But the heart has a mind of its own.

Oh, how he'd tried to erase Bakura! He'd tried throwing himself into his work, treating each client as if they were his thief. This, along with his beauty, had made him so successful in so short a time. Yet, each night he was tormented by erotic dreams of Bakura's dark, smoldering eyes, rock hard abs, chiseled body and molten mouth.

He'd fallen for the thief the moment he'd seen him, and their worlds literally collided.

Flashback

Ryou had been a new maiko on the way home from his first party. He was walking demurely behind his elder sister, the geisha assigned to guide him. His head was properly lowered for the look of a pretty, shy maiden, but his eyes flickered back and forth excitedly, taking in everything in the busy Edo streets. Most of the males sent appreciative, longing glances his way. Except for one.

That male was slightly taller than Ryou. His hair was in wild, disheveled spikes. His face was handsome and tan from the sun. A scar ran down his left side, but it only enhanced his looks and gave him a wild air. He reeked of danger and made Ryou's spine tingle. His dark eyes were narrowed and shifted from side to side while he clutched something under his tattered, thin robe.

Ryou knew at once this striking man wasn't a part of his world. This was no fine nobleman, no aristocrat, no honoured samurai. His was not a life of wealth and leisure. He was a vicious, feral creature. He was ill at ease in crowds; Edo was a cage to him. He was strong and wild enough to lash out and kill all around him. And he'd enjoy it.

Ryou couldn't take his eyes off him. The man slipped slyly, unnoticed, through the crowd. Almost instantly, the thief felt the maiko's eyes upon him. Their gazes locked, and they both lost their hearts. A geisha can stop a man with a single look. Even one in the middle of a heist and on the run. Lost in Ryou's gaze, Bakura tripped. And fell onto Ryou.

Ryou gasped softly as the theif's hard body crushed his soft one. The geisha he was with turned, saw the theif's face, and screamed. "BAKURA!!!" This startled the onlookers into action; several men drew their swords. Ryou stared into fiery, dark brown eyes. He blinked and they were gone. The thief dashed off, laughing and jeering at his pursuers, daring them to come catch him.

End Flashback

Since then, Ryou had always kept his eyes peeled for any sight of the thief. They'd glimpsed each other on many occasion, when Bakura worked the Edo streets. Ryou would turn his head partly and give a slight smile. Bakura would leer and smirk, a look that said he wanted to steal Ryou, too. But the notorious criminal hadn't been in Edo for so long…

&&&&&&

Poor Ryou….but him and Yugi are SO uberly pretty in their kimonos!

Review! You know you want to! Who should Yugi and Ryou end up with?


	3. destiny

Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I try to reply to as many as I can, cuz the admin won't let us writers reply to reviewers in our a/n's anymore. &grumbles under her breath& But I don't always get the chance- I'm lucky I have time to work on my stories.

Speaking of which, for anyone interested, I AM working on an update for "The Bet". It's coming, soon. I promise. I already have some of it written.

Everyone's been really concerned with who Yugi and Ryou are gonna end up with…Yugi we find out in the next chapter, and as for Ryou…it's gonna be a fun ride!

So hang on, cuz here we go!

&&&&&&&

"Why does my flower look so sad?"

Ryou blinked, holding back tears, and looked up at the young man who was his most frequent client. "M-Malik-sama."

The young noble smiled, flashing strong, white teeth. Malik was the emperor's nephew. And a rebellious swordsman. His older brother, Merik, was insane, so all family duty and honor was placed on Malik. Bakura, too, was kin to the royal family; the son of a dishonored and banished second wife.

"Please, don't be so formal with me. Have you missed me like I've missed you?" The blonde took a step closer and Ryou forced a smile.

"Hai, Malik-sama, how did you get back here?"

"The old bat left me in. Anything for a favorite customer, ne?" Malik laughed, his tan arms slipping out of his burgundy sleeves to wrap around Ryou's slender waist.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here the past two weeks. I had my sister's marriage to arrange, Merik's dishonored the family yet again- I had that mess to straighten out. And my wife, that shrew, claims to be pregnant." Malik gave an angry, bitter, and sharp laugh. "I haven't touched that vile bitch. She turns my stomach."

Ryou's breath was crushed from him as Malik's arms tightened about him. He lay his soft, white hands on Malik's shoulders, feeling the burgundy silk slip easily under his palms. He cared for the swordsman, he really did. Malik was handsome, honorable, and loved him. But Ryou didn't return his love.

Malik lowered his head, nuzzling Ryou's hair and whispering in his ear. "But with you, I can forget all that. You're so soft, so sweet. I'm selfish- I want you all to myself. I hate sharing you. I'd treat you better than an empress. I'd buy you an entire okiya's worth of kimonos. The finest fruits and freshest fish would be yours. You'd rule my house, not just my heart."

Ryou's brown eyes were wide in shock. These were not words you spoke to a geisha. If you loved her, you became her danna, but even then she was never fully yours. Ryou pushed lightly on the noble's chest. "Malik-sama…"

Malik only held him tighter. "I know, you can never be my wife." He laughed harshly. "Life's cruel, isn't it? You should've been mine, and that bitch…she should be some flea infested whore in a slum…but if you can't be my wife, then let me be your danna."

Ryou gasped. "Malik-sama!" These were the words every geisha longed to hear. To happen at such a young age, barely more than a maiko, was astonishing. "I-I don't know what to say-" He wanted to accept; his mind urged him to. But his heart held him back. Why couldn't it be Bakura saying these things to him?

Lavender eyes poured deeply into his. "Say yes. Say you'll give me this one small bit of happiness."

"Malik-sama, I…I…" Lilac eyes burned bright with desire and Ryou's heart clenched. With a danna, a geisha was cared for, and financially secure. Even if Malik turned his eyes and heart to another, Ryou would have enough, from the gifts Malik would give him to support himself for life.

Malik had always been kind to him. Even now- he was giving Ryou a choice. Very easily, Malik could go to okaasan and tell her he was becoming Ryou's danna, with or without Ryou's consent. Geisha didn't choose their danna. Yet, Malik was letting him.

But to accept would kill any slim chance that Bakura would show up to spirit him away. Even if his thief king would show up looking for him at the okiya, Ryou would already be bound to Malik.

Malik gripped Ryou's thin arms and gave him a little shake. "Our souls are connected. Can't you feel it?"

Ryou lowered his thick, black lashes. If he wasn't a geisha, then he'd be on the dirty streets, scrounging daily for enough money for a dinky bowel of burnt rice. Instead, he had full meals with sushi, sake, and warm tea. He wore expensive, elegant kimonos. He wasn't a servant, he was served. He had never been born to a life of luxury and high class. He lived a privileged life, and this was the price. What more could a geisha hope?

He raised his lashes, brown eyes clear as they locked onto lilac ones. "Malik-sama, you honor this humble geisha." Ryou broke the gaze, bowing daintily.

Malik's beautiful young face broke into a broad grin. "I knew you'd say yes. I know you return my love." Ryou lowered his eyes and was silent. Malik crushed Ryou to him, lowered his head, and plundered the geisha's lips with his own. Ryou closed his eyes and sank against the taller boy.

Malik kissed him fervently until they ran out of air. The noble tilted his head back, breathing heavily, while Ryou collapsed against his heaving chest. "I'm the happiest man in Edo. I'm going to tell the old woman I'm your danna. And to cancel any of your engagements three days from now. There will be a party- a huge feast- at the palace. There, in front of all Edo, I shall claim you as mine." Malik flashed his brilliant, white smile before disappearing, leaving a stunned geisha behind.

Slowly, in a daze, Ryou sank to his knees. He clung to the wooden support beam in the corner, leaning into it, his soft cheek on the smooth paint, for support. What had he done? His heart hurt- he'd just betrayed it. He gave it away to another man, when it yearned for Bakura. But he was an outlaw, and Ryou one of high society's most beautiful flowers. Their love was only a dream. Or a cruel joke.

Ryou was one of the luckiest geisha in Edo- he was the most powerful, therefore the most desired. His danna was imminently wealthy, gorgeous, and related to the emperor. More importantly, Malik was a good person who treated Ryou well. How many people could say they were treated like that?

Ryou was fond of him. He wasn't in love with him. He wouldn't be unhappy with Malik. He wouldn't be happy, either. Still, to save himself for Bakura was a childish fantasy. It was fighting fate, and destiny. Ryou was geisha. Besides, Bakura hadn't been in Edo for months- he'd probably forgotten all about Ryou.

Ryou nodded his head. Malik was a good man, and Ryou would try to learn to love him.

Tbc…

&&&&&&&

Reviews are much appreciated- they're what inspires me to keep writing!


	4. mizuage

Hey, guys, this isn't the original content of chapter 4; I replaced it cuz I felt the original chapter was a little too…well, naughty, for ff dot net. It was a little citrusy, though nothing explicit, but I didn't wanna chance it, cuz we all know what pussies the admin is.

So, becuz of them, I just chunked that whole part out. And yes, if you don't read the lemon, you do miss out on part of the story, because this is mostly a character driven story and, well, you miss out on the intimate moments- both physical and emotional- between Yugi and Yami.

But never fear! The whole, complete story- including the lemons- will be appearing shortly on adultfanfiction (dot) net. My pen name there is sadisticsiren; I'm gonna post a link to my aff(dot)net profile in my profile here, so ya can get to there from here. Although, just to keep my ass covered, if you're under the age of 18, you should not be reading the lemons or going to adultfanfic(dot)net.

WARNINGS: nothing naughty-naughty, but there's nudity and cuddling ahead. 'tis the aftermath of the naughty-naughty. If you're uncomfy with this, do not precede any further.

&&&&&&&&&

Yami pulled the younger boy into his chest, soft body nestled against his hard one.

Yami kissed the top of Yugi's tousled, sweat dampened hair. Yugi smiled sleepily up at him. Violet eyes met crimson, both sets of pupils still dilated from raw desire. "Yugi, I want you. Now and forever."

Yugi bit his kiss-swollen lip and lowered his eyes. As physical pleasure waned, leaving him limp and exhausted, the outside world crashed down on his numb brain. It was too cruel to hear these words, to know that his love was returned, could never be. Fate wouldn't allow it.

"I'll be your danna." Yugi's heart froze. He couldn't look at Yami; his heart would burst if he did and he'd die of pain. Already, the intense emotions pouring out of the prince's deep eyes burned him.

Yami fingered Yugi's damp, golden bangs. "Life is cruel to us. We have fine food, rich clothes, grand houses, but neither of us can love. I can't marry you- you're not of royal birth. I won't take you as a courtesan; I won't throw you to those vicious shrews. They rip each other apart, and you're more beautiful, more pure than any of those royal whores will ever be. You're a jewel too precious to be placed with that tarnished rubbish. But as your danna…it's the only way I can make you a part of my world." His dark crimson eyes gazed deeply at Yugi.

The prince tugged on one of Yugi's bangs. The geisha winced and looked up at him, tears shimmering in violet eyes. "Forgive me, little one. I'm selfish. You deserve a danna who can shower you with attention." Yami smiled sadly. "I'll only get to see you at the formal parties and ceremonies. No time for tea houses for the emperor."

Yugi cupped Yami's powder smeared cheeks with his soft, dainty hands. "I can wait. We'll always have this night."

Yami laid his hands on top of Yugi's. "We'll make time for others. You'll have the grandest kimonos in all of Edo, your own, private wing in the castle, and my mother's garden. No one's had it since she died."

"B-but, y-your- the empress- shouldn't she-?" Yugi stammered. The wealth and luxury meant nothing to him. All he wanted, all he needed, was to be close to Yami, to know that he belonged to his love, and that he had Yami's heart.

"No. It's yours. I'll claim you three days from now, at my father's party. I'll send word to your okaasan tomorrow."

Yugi lowered his thick, dark lashes as Yami's strong arms wrapped around him and Yami laid his head atop Yugi's. Yugi nestled against the crown prince and shivered. Yami covered the little geisha with their discarded robes, tucking them about the slender, nude body like blankets.

Tbc…


	5. a sad happiness

Yes, it's been a while, minna-san, but the Neko's back, and to make up for the long time between updates, I've got several new chappies for you! Even the much-awaited lemon! Although, all that's over at aff(dot)net. See the A/N's below for further details.

NOTES: I replaced the content in chapter 4, so if you've already read it, go back and re-read it. I explain that situation further in chapter 4's A/N's. Also, there was a lemon, which is NOT included in this version on ff(dot)net.

Now, if you would like to read the lemon, simply go to my profile. I have a link there to my profile on adultfanfic(dot)net. It will take you to my Bleach stories. Simply scroll down and click the link to go to my YGO stories. It's not brain surgery. With a little bit of effort- really, how hard is it to move a mouse?- you can do it if you want to.

Do not, I repeat, do not, take the easy way out and think you can just merely ask me to send you the lemon because you don't feel like clicking through the links. Multiple people ask me to do this, it becomes a pain in my butt, and I say no. So don't even ask. If you want to read the lemon, go to aff(dot)net. That's the only place it's going to be posted, until this story is complete, then it will be appearing in its entirety (including the lemons) on my website.

One last thing, just to keep my arse covered. If you're under the age of 18, you should NOT be reading the lemon (which is why it is not posted here, and why you have to go hunt down the link yourself), nor should you be going to aff(dot)net.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A partial moon hung pale against the dark, starless sky. A gentle night breeze rustled through the garden, carrying the scent of whispering cherry blossoms to the high towers of the emperor's castle.

Yugi stared at the moon, sighing wistfully. He closed his eyes as the cherry scented breeze washed over him, ruffling his tri-colored hair and the layers of his soft, sheer sleeping robes.

The past three days flew by as if in a dream. Yami did not waste any time in claiming Yugi as his own. The morning after the maiko's mizuage, the crown prince was up and gone, making arrangements. Okaasan had been overly delighted and even more pleased than Yugi, because one of her geisha had the emperor-to-be for a danna. That very afternoon, palace servants and guards had arrived to escort Yugi to his new home in the palace. The party tonight had just been a formality where Yami publicly placed his claim on Yugi.

Yugi's heart and head were still spinning. This was what he had always wanted, what he had dreamed of, ever since he first met the prince. This should have been another night of happiness- he was Yami's. He was grateful- it was either be a geisha, go into a whorehouse, or starve on the streets. So he had stuck to the geisha life, and now here he was, the must successful geisha in Edo. His geisha career was an early success, and he had his heart's desire. He had a good career and his dream came true. How many people, geisha or not, were ever that lucky? Other geisha were jealous- many currently refused to speak to him and Ryou.

Yugi was happy and thankful to the kamis to have his prince. It was more than he had ever hoped for, but he never dreamed it would turn out like this. He belonged to Yami, and that made him feel joy. As an emperor, Yami would hardly have any free time. The country and the court demanded much of their ruler's time. Yami had many commitments, duties, and obligations to fulfill. He would barely have time for his empress, to whom he also had marital duties, and that meant even less time for Yugi.

He would be lucky if he saw the prince more than once a year. His bed, and his heart, would be cold and lonely. He thought just being near the prince, belonging to him, and memories of their first night together would be enough to sustain him, but the little geisha was wrong. Having known Yami's touch and his strong, fiery soul Yugi didn't think he could survive without it.

The little geisha blinked back tears as he leaned against the carved banister of the balcony. He would give up all his riches, his status, and his success if it meant he and Yami could be together in reality as well as in name. He sighed wistfully; the two lovers would only see each other in their dreams.

It was the best reality could offer. Yugi knew he was lucky to even have this. Many other geisha had to give up their loves, their dreams. Yugi came as close as he could to his. Good fortune had blessed him.

His dreams did not come exactly true. Whose dreams ever happened as they imagined them, though? Yugi was happy and grateful for what he got. He was Yami's, even if he would hardly ever see his love. Yugi would do whatever he could for his prince. He would always be there for Yami, would always support him, and always wait for him.

Momentarily, the geisha wondered if it would have been better if Yami had never claimed him, didn't love him. Yugi could have let his heart die and forget the prince. Maybe it would have been easier to live a life of resignation and regrets than to be constantly teased with his heart's one desire. In name, Yugi belonged to Yami. Yami was his danna, but he would rarely see him. It was as if the kami dangled Yami just beyond his fingertips, teasing and taunting him. Fate turned his love into a cruel joke against him.

Yugi shook his head fiercely. No! He knew he could never forget Yami. His love for the prince would burn true for all of eternity. Even if he ran away to a far away land and never say Yami again, even in death, Yugi would still love him. Yami was engraved in Yugi's heart; every beat was for him. Fate was not cruel; it was kind to Yugi. He came closer than many geisha to his dreams. He determined to grasp what happiness he could.

The breeze picked up and Yugi shivered, huddling into his light yellow and green robes. He had changed out of his heavy, uncomfortable kimono a few hours ago, beautiful, tinkling hairpins and makeup removed and his sking scrubbed clean by his maids. The geisha, that lovely blossom, was gone, leaving only Yugi, freshly scrubbed and in his sleeping robes. The first layer of the robes was off-white and see-through, then came a gauzy yellow robe and on top of that was a nearly opaque robe of spring green.

"It's a beautiful night. The moon's so pretty."

Tbc….

&&&&&&&&

Haha! Evil cliffy time! Would you like to know who said that? (and I bet it's not who you think it is.) Well, you'll just have to wait to next update to find out. I would like it if you reviewed, though. Reviews make the plot bunny very happy, and a happy plot bunny is a productive bunny, and a busy bunny means more writing, which leads to more updates. So make the bunny happy, and the bunny will make you happy in return.


	6. friends parted

First off, thank you to: dragonlady222, Protector Of The Nameless, Anime WarriorSkye, Atemu Yugi Lover34, Kurama-ness, helewisetran, InkedButterfly, Animehunger08, and Ramen II for reviewing! Much lurve to you!

Secondly, I know some peops have been keeping an eye on this story on both sites – FF and AFF- to make sure they don't miss anything or any updates. To you guys who do that, I'm glad you like the story enough to go to all that effort, and I promise to do my best to update both sites at the same time, that way you don't have to bounce back and forth.

&&&&&&&&&

"It's a beautiful night. The moon's so pretty." Yugi didn't turn around; he could tell by the soft voice it was Ryou. The other geisha came to stand besides him, leaning against the railing.

Ryou sighed, chin in his palm. He was still in full geisha regalia. The outer layer of his kimono was a splendid buttercup yellow with gold-threaded flowers winding around the bottom. His under layer was a soft pumpkin orange and his obi was a brilliant red. The party was still going on downstairs, in the main halls of the palace. The crown prince had sent Yugi upstairs hours ago then slipped away shortly after. The celebration was winding down, and Malik was getting ready to leave, so Ryou had come to bid his best friend farewell.

Yugi turned his head, looking at his fellow geisha. Behind the white face and red painted lips, Ryou's brown eyes shown with sadness. Yugi nudged him with his bony shoulder. "What's wrong with us? We should be happy, but we're both so sad…"

Ryou lowered his head, folding his arms on the cool, wooden railing then resting his head on them. He stared up at the moon. "Because we want to walk to the altar with our loves. We want them all to ourselves. But that is not for us to have."

His doe brown eyes shimmered with tears in the soft moonlight as he raised his head to look at Yugi. "At least you have the heart of the one you want."

"Oh, Ryou…" Yugi's heart ached for his best friend; he felt Ryou's pain. He hugged the taller geisha tightly, thin arms slipping around his slender waist and crushing the red obi bow.

Ryou hugged him back, closing his eyes as he struggled not to cry. He could not ruin his makeup, not when he had to go back to the party. Ryou sniffed and held Yugi tightly. "It's my fault, really. I never should've a-accepted, or encouraged, M-Malik."

"Okaasan would've made you accept him, anyway. She wouldn't loose Malik's patronage to another okiya." Yugi bit his pink lower lip. "The truth is so cruel…I'm sorry, Ryou, I really am."

Ryou shook his head, gently patting the top of Yugi's hair. "No, it's something I must accept and get over. You don't get to choose you're lot in life. We're lucky- we could be out working on the street corners."

Yugi was silent because he could not find any comforting words to say. Were there any? He just hugged Ryou tighter, trying to comfort him with his love and support.

Ryou held Yugi tightly for several moments before he pulled back, his hands slipping down to Yugi's arms and grasping Yugi's hands. "It's getting late- I must get back to Malik. I don't want him to leave without me." The taller boy tried to joke, but his eyes and voice brimmed with misery.

Yugi squeezed Ryou's fingers encouragingly. "I'll miss you. You're my brother." He paused, and added as an afterthought. "I just realized this will be the first time we'll truly be apart. We won't even be living in the same building anymore."

Ryou returned the squeeze on his fingers. "Just when we need each other the most, too…"

"It will be weird, not having you here. We can't sneak into each other's room anymore. No more late night talks." Yugi felt tears building and he roughly swallowed them.

"Yugi, I don't know if I can get through this without you." Ryou's voice rose, breaking with a sob. He was on the verge of hysterics.

Yugi chewed his lower lip in worry and rubbed soothing circles on the back of Ryou's hands with his dainty thumbs. "Ryou, you're strong. I'm always here for you. We'll still see each other; you'll only be a few blocks away. I'll visit you, and you can visit me."

"B-but it won't be the same, Yugi. I don't want this; I don't want any of it!" Ryou fell to his trembling knees, hands clenching Yugi's painfully as his eyes clenched shut and he sobbed.

Yugi followed him down, pulling the willowy geisha into his arms. Ryou pressed his fists to his eyes, fighting desperately not to cry. He lost his love, now he was loosing his best friend. It was too cruel.

He wanted Bakura to come back to Edo and whisk him away. Then he would be away from everything he had ever known. What would happen next? Happily ever after only existed in fairytales. As long as Bakura was with him, though, Ryou knew he would survive anything. He could live hiding in gutters and caves, scrounging for food, living hand to mouth, and constantly on the run, as long as he was at Bakura's side.

Running away with Bakura would be betraying Malik, and it would wound the handsome young noble deeply. Malik loved Ryou, and treated him well. Abandoning him would dishonor Ryou. Ryou's reputation would be ruined- he would never be able to be a geisha again. The okiya would be dishonored- Okaasan's reputation and business would be ruined, tainted by the tawdry tale of the runaway geisha and the outlaw. The royal family, too, would be disgraced. By running out on Malik, who was related to the emperor, he would bring shame on Malik's family, including his cousin, the emperor –to-be, Yami. Yugi, because of his connection to Ryou, the okiya, and the prince, would be disgraced as well. If Ryou left, he would destroy all that he held near and dear.

If his life had been different, if Bakura had pledged undying love, if Bakura even came to Edo, then Ryou would have gone to him, runaway with him. Bakura had been gone for a long time, so this was the only path for Ryou to take. He couldn't waste his life waiting on a dream that might not come true, no matter how badly his heart yearned for it.

Tears leaked from Ryou's clenched lashes and his dark eye makeup was smeared around his eyes. His slim shoulders shook and he bit his lip, still uselessly fighting the tears. Yugi ran his hands lightly over the ornaments in Ryou's thick, silvery hair and rubbed his back, offering what comfort he could.

A small, timid cough caused them to turn their heads to the balcony door. A maid, her black hair bound with a scarf and wearing a dram yukata of coarse cloth, bowed low, her eyes respectfully averted. "Ryou-sama, Malik-dono requests your presence."

Ryou scrubbed his smeared eyes then pulled back from Yugi and stood up. "Sayonara, Yugi-chan." He said with a respectful little bow.

Yugi bowed his head in acceptance and return of Ryou's polite, formal bow. "Farewell, Ryou-chan." He watched them go, the maid sliding open the doors and bowing as Ryou passed. Yugi's heart ached for him. He could not imagine being with anyone but Yami. Poor Ryou, denied his heart's desire, his love.

tbc….

&&&&&&&&&&

Ooooh, looky! For once, no evil cliffie! But next chapter things start to heat up, we see what's going on with Ryou and Malik, and we get closer to Bakura's appearance. What, you didn't think I was gonna leave him out, did you?

Reviews, comments, etc, are all appreciated. So review. You know you want to.


	7. visitor in the night

Yes, you can believe your eyes. Two updates in one month. Go me! &is proud of herself& Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving! I hope ya had a very good turkey day- I know I did.

NOTES: Seems like I always got something to say, ne? This announcement will make all you pervy bunnies out there very happy. There's going to be another YxY lemon. However, I realized I could squeeze the lemon in after I already wrote this chapter. Ergo, I still have to write said lemon. So, I know I said I'd update aff and ff at the same time, but I'm holding off on updating at aff because of the lemon. I'm going to write the lemon, then post it and this chappie at aff (dot) net.

Look for the lemon in a couple of days cuz I dun got time to write it right now. I just finished this chappie, and I need to go to bed extra early tonight cuz tomorrow's the day after Thanksgiving. And you know what that means. Black Friday, when all the stores have huge discount sales and specials, and lunatic people come in masses to the stores at ungodly hours of the morning, such as 4 a.m. It's a Thanksgiving tradition in my family for all the females to get together and go Christmas shopping on this horrifying day. So, after posting the update, I must go to bed and pray I survive the upcoming nightmare. If you don't know the horrors of the Friday after Thanksgiving, consider yourself very, very lucky. If you do, I pity you. And I pity me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why is my blossom kneeling on the floor like a common peasant?" Yami's rich voice washed over him and Yugi automatically took the hand offered him. The crown prince helped him to his feet, wrapped his arms around Yugi's slender waist and pulled the geisha close to his lean, hard body.

Yugi closed his eyes and moaned when he felt the prince's hot mouth on his sensitive neck. Waves of tingling sensation washed over him, and Yugi went weak in the knees. Strong arms lifted him up and a voice whispered in his ear, "Pretend you're my bride, and this is our marriage bed."

[NOTE: Lemon to be added on aff(dot)net.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ryou's slim, pale body was covered only by a sheer, pale pink robe. Instead of concealing his slender body, it was sheer, revealing the soft curves and lines of his body and just dark enough to shadow his most secret parts. Parts that Malik knew well, and touched often.

The geisha lay on his sleeping mat, waiting for his danna. Upon reaching Malik's mansion in Edo, not far from the palace, Ryou had bathed, stripping off his many kimono layers, and washing off his face. Now he was in Malik's bedroom, in Malik's bed.

Ryou jerked when he heard a clunk outside the window. He sat up, chocolate eyes wide, heart jumping. The shutters on the window were locked; they rattled slightly, paused, rattled, then paused again. It was rhythmic, like it was being done on purpose. Slowly, the lock slid open, then the shutters swung in. There on the windowsill crouched…

"Bakura!" Ryou gasped, eyes impossibly wide, heart hammering. The notorious criminal stalked forward silently, smirking, and Ryou leaned backwards, pulling a blanket up over himself shyly. Chocolate eyes met dark ones, locking onto each other as the thief's smoldering eyes burned into the geisha's soul.

The thief smirked, staring at Ryou as he stalked closer like a predatory animal. "Not curious enough to see whose at the window? I was waiting for you to come check it out." The wanted criminal was broad-shouldered and tanned muscle. He radiated danger like a rabid wolf on the prowl. In contrast to Ryou's finery and soft, delicate body, Bakura was wild, big, and strong, his body covered in many scars and the coarse cloth of his clothes ragged, torn, dirty and stained. Even filthy and looking like sewer scum, Bakura was raw, dangerous desire incarnate.

Ryou gulped, his gentle doe eyes huge. He felt like he was dreaming. Bakura really was here, in the bedroom. His love had come for him. His heart twisted painfully in his chest, and the geisha didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Fate finally granted his fondest wish; his dream came true, but it was too late. He belonged to Malik now.

Bakura's piercing eyes continued to scorch him, and Ryou was helpless to look away. "In just this?" He gestured shakily to his sheer robe and Bakura leered appreciatively. Ryou blushed, realizing what he'd just done, and yanked the blanket up higher.

Ryou's breath caught in his throat as Bakura approached and hunkered down on the edge of the bedroll. The thief seemed to notice his richly decorated surroundings for the first time. He craned his head, glancing around the room and appraising the expensive, treasured wall scrolls and vases. He returned his dark gaze to Ryou, who gazed at him questioningly.

"So the rumor's are true. You belong to Malik now." Bakura's words were a low, deadly whisper and dangerous flames danced in his eyes.

Ryou bit his lip and looked down. "You've been away so long…How was I supposed to know you hadn't forgotten me? Or even wanted me?"

Bakura's face tightened. "I had business elsewhere. I'm here now."

Ryou shook his head; he felt dizzy. Surely, he was dreaming. His mind was reeling. He looked up at Bakura, eyes glistening with hurt. "You're too late."

The thief's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed. He hadn't been expecting that reaction. Ryou looked away again. He didn't want to say that, to cause a fight. But it was the truth- he couldn't run off with Bakura now without disgracing the lives of everyone he cared for.

Bakura growled and ran a hand through his wild, tangled white hair. He looked about to snarl, changed his mind at the last second, and cracked his knuckles instead. Ryou flinched and lowered his head, playing with the blanket covering his lap.

A heavy silence hung between them. Ryou sighed- he didn't want it to be like this. Lightly, he touched the thief's knee. "I'm sorry. I wish things hadn't turned out this way. I wish we…I want to…you have no idea how badly I want to…But I can't…Malik…" His voice was thick with tears and his lower lip trembled. "Malik's my danna now." The softly spoken words fell like an executioner's axe.

Bakura snarled, handsome, scarred face twisting in a violent sneer. "Fuck that pampered prick!"

Ryou flinched at the harsh, menacing snarl. He was not used to hearing such rough, vulgar language. That was one of the things he loved about Bakura- the king of thieves belonged to a very different world. He was unlike anyone Ryou knew. Malik was rough around the edges, but he was also civilized and sane. He was the bad boy of the emperor's court, but he lacked Bakura's savage, untamed brutality.

"It..it isn't as easy as that." His heart called for him to just up and go, but duty and obligation held him back. With his beloved thief lay an uncertain future, full of the unknown. He might be happy with Bakura, but who was to say their love would last? What would he do if they broke up, if Bakura left him? Whore on the streets?

Bakura snorted derisively, showing his contempt for the honor and obligations so highly regarded in their society. Ryou lapsed into silence, lost in his inner turmoil. When the geisha wouldn't even look at him, the thief sighed heavily. "I didn't want to leave you so long, but there's a lucrative business in Shanghai."

Ryou's eyes widened. "Y-you're leaving Japan? Going to the Continent?" [Continent China.

Bakura gave a curt nod. "What little law they have over there in Shanghai is easily bought." His dark eyes gleamed. "I'll rule Shangahi in no time." He smirked. "You'd lack nothing."

Ryou shuddered at the thought of how Bakura was going to acquire his wealth. He could never live off blood money.

"You coming with me?" The thief shrugged when he said it, as if it didn't matter either way to him, but his shoulders were tense, betraying how important Ryou's answer was to him.

"I…I…" Ryou stuttered. Deep down, he knew he could never leave Japan, the only life and culture he knew. He didn't even speak Chinese. He belonged to Malik. He couldn't cause a scandal that would shame everyone associated with him, especially Yugi. Not when his friend had finally found some happiness in this life. Neither could he deny himself his own happiness. His heart couldn't let him refuse Bakura.

Tbc…

&&&&&&&

I know I've said this before, but the bunny is begging me to say it again. Reviews make the plot bunny very happy. A happy bunny is a productive bunny. And a busy bunny means another new chappie for you. So both the bunny and I would like it if you reviewed.

The bunny would also like some carrots. (But I think he's just being a greedy little pig and he's fat enough already). ;)


	8. happiness

Thank you to all of you reviewers and readers

Thank you to all of you reviewers and readers. Your support has kept me going on this. I'm sorry it has been so long, but I got sidetracked. First, I got a new job; I work full time in a lab, over 40 hours a week. Actually, that's over full-time. Plus I'm still in school, so between school and work, I get very little free time. I also got into two new fandoms: naruto and Bleach, but now I'm back. With regular updates. I'm making this fic one of my priorities, in writing at least, and it WILL be updated regularly.

I have another chapter in the works. This chapter isn't a full chapter. This is the lemon I promised you guys, but because of 's policy, I can not post the lemon here. This is just a teaser for said lemon.

If you would like the lemon, go see my bio. Follow the links to my stories. It'll take you to my Bleach page- scroll down and you'll see a link to my YGO stories, click that and then you'll find the lemon. I make you go hunt it down for a reason- to keep my arse covered. You should be over 18 if you're reading the lemon, and if you're not and hunt it down anyway, that's your business. So do NOT pm me asking for a link- you WILL be told no. For a reason. Multiple people get lazy, don't wanna go hunt it down, and it becomes a pain in my arse and I say no. Also, I want to keep my butt covered- you need to be 18 to read the lemon, which is why it is only posted on 18 and over sites. (only for now, but once the story is complete, the whole thing will be posted on my site. Which is for only 18 and up).

&

happiness

A cool night breeze ruffled Yugi's tri-colored hair and flowing, sheer sleeping robes of gauzy green. The small geisha looked up at the bright moon, huge, violet eyes looking like pools of liquid ebony in his pale, moonlit face.

"Yugi." He did not turn around at the velvety smooth, confident voice he knew so well, the voice that filled his heart with warmth and sent shivers down his spine.

"Yami." Yugi whispered sadly, hearing the crown prince come up behind him and felt a warm, strong hand on his bony shoulder. "Why is fate so cruel?" He asked softly, still staring up at the moon.

Yami's crimson eyes were focused on his moon-washed body, and he slipped his arms around Yugi's slender frame, pulling him close and nuzzling his face into his hair. "Yugi, the world owes us nothing. In reality, it often makes demands of us that we do not wish nor want to fulfill. That is the way of life. But we still wish. We still want. We still hope. We must grasp what happiness we can." His voice was tender in Yugi's ear.

Yugi turned in his prince's arms. "But poor Ryou…" he mumbled, tears shimmering in his eyes.

Yami gently wiped them away. He placed one finger under Yugi's pointed chin, raising his cherubic face to look up at him. "Malik is a good man. Things could always be much worse. You must look at it that way. I'm just happy I have you. Let us grasp what happiness we can together." Yami lowered his head, gently brushing his lips tenderly over Yugi's soft ones.

Yugi instantly melted into the touch, arching his back and brazenly brushing his hips against Yami's. Since his mizuage, something changed within him. What happened between a geisha and a danna at night was no longer a mystery. Yugi had only experienced it once, and he longed for that burning fire to be ignited again. He knew there would be pain involved, but that the pleasure would soon override it. The memory of Yami's touch and taste, the feel of his hard, sweaty body and hot, panting breath, burned Yugi's skin and made his insides tingle. He wanted Yami, and he wanted him now.

Yami's crimson eyes widened in shocked pleasure and he smiled lustily as Yugi boldly brushed their crotches together. "What happened to my shy little maiko?" He purred.

Yugi's large purple eyes popped wide open and he gasped softly, trying to pull away as he realized what he'd done. "Y-Yami-dono, I-I apology-"

Yami laid a calloused finger on Yugi's petal-soft lips and pulled him back into his embrace. "Hush. Don't. I was only teasing. I think I like this new side of you."

Yugi lowered his thick black lashes, ivory cheeks flushing pink. "I-I'm sorry, Yami-dono. I-I just can't help myself…" His voice was a barely audible whisper. No proper geisha should act like that, like a desperate, dirty whore. But here in the bedroom, in Yami's arms, in the dark secrecy of the night, it was easy to forget the society and the rules that bound them. Here, it was just Yugi and Yami. The future emperor and the geisha were gone, put away until the light of day; all that remained were two young lovers wanting to twine their bodies together for all eternity.

"Yugi." Yami's voice was firm but gently, nudging Yugi to look up, and hesitantly he young geisha raised his eyes, peeking timidly up at Yami through a veil of thick eyelashes. Just the glimpse of that new, bold Yugi turned Yami on. Confidence in such a pretty doll was incredibly intoxicating and thrilling. It made Yami just want to grab Yugi, throw him down onto the bed and pound his soft body into the mattress so hard they both fell through the ceiling.

"It's Yami. Just Yami. Please, Yugi, don't hide from me. I liked that…I liked it a lot…please, baby…" Yami's voice was thick and husky with his desire, lust-darkened eyes boring down into Yugi's.

"R-really?" Yugi's tone rose slightly, hopeful, ashamed and quivering. He liked it, too, even though it was not proper behavior. If word got out, he would be scandalized. Deep down, it felt so wrong to throw himself at Yami's royal feet like that, but it also felt so right. Now that he knew what pleasures awaited him in Yami's arms and bed, he needed no coaxing. He was eager to experience them again, and wanted even more this time.

"Y-Yami…" Yugi closed his eyes tightly and lifted his face up, pink lips quivering in a searching kiss, pale face still flushed bright red.

The young emperor-to-be grinned like a cat with the canary and dived in, ruthlessly plundering Yugi's sweet lips with his own. He thrust his tongue into Yugi's warm mouth, licking his teeth, gums, the roof of his mouth, everywhere, until they were both light-headed and dizzy with lack of oxygen

tbc…

&

Okay, so not really to be continued, because it IS continued, at .

Reviews are appreciated, and be on the look out for a new chapter shortly- I'm aiming for this Friday or Saturday. Possibly Thursday, if work and school allow it.


	9. fight

Bakura gazed at Ryou, then grabbed him and crushed the geisha's lips fiercely under his own

Thank you to all you lovely reviewers, and this chapter, we're back with Bakura, Ryou, and Malik, and we find out who Ryou chooses!

&

Bakura gazed at Ryou, then grabbed him and crushed the geisha's lips fiercely under his own. The thief was harsh, demanding- Ryou had never been kissed like that. Not that Malik was bad- he was renowned throughout Edo for his sensuous love-making skills. Malik was sensual and languorous in his subtle, skilled moves but Bakura was rough and brutal and unyielding. Ryou melted into his arms, completely in the thief-king's power.

When Bakura broke the kiss, Ryou flopped backwards, limp on the mattress. His chest heaved, pupils dark and dilated, lips parted and swollen from the heated kiss.

Bakura's breath was ragged, his muscular chest heaving. "Ryou?" The geisha turned his head, looking up at the thief. He couldn't think- the bigger man's touch turned his mind to mush. He had no words to say; he merely held out languid hands to Bakura, who smirked.

The door slid open. Bakura's grin grew. "Took you long enough."

"Bastard." Malik growled, his sword unsheathed. Swiftly, he ran, slicing at Bakura.

The thief parried with a dagger, rolling onto his feet. Malik leapt over Ryou, who whimpered and covered his head- he had never been caught in the literal middle of a violent fight before. The two swordsmen met blow for blow and thrust for thrust, each fighting for the heart of the geisha they loved. The tatami mats ripped under their slashing swords, steal glinted off steal, and sparks occasionally flew.

Once Ryou's head cleared and he got his fear under control, his blood stopped racing, he opened his eyes, peering through his fingers. The swordsmen were panting heavily, sweat glistening on their gorgeous, toned bodies. Bakura had blood running down his neck from a gash on his cheek. Malik was bleeding from a gash across his temple. And still they fought.

"Bakura! Malik! Stop!" Ryou's heart skipped a beat as he surged to his feet and rushed between the two fighters. "Stop it!"

They were intent upon each other, but Ryou's screams caused them to pause, slicing through the heat of battle and distracting them as he rushed between them, arms flung out.

Bakura growled.

Malik snarled. "Ryou! Out of the way!"

"N-no. Stop it!"

"Move. Now." Bakura bit out, loosing his patience.

The geisha shook his head. "This is madness! B-Bakura…I do love you, but-" Ryou gazed from one to the other. "I can't leave Malik."

Malik smirked victoriously. Bakura hissed. "Then I'll kill that son of a bitch!" He tried to lunge around Ryou. Malik jumped back, pulling Ryou with him. All three sets of eyes widened as Bakura's sharp blade barely missed Ryou's stomach.

"You nearly killed him!" Bakura and Malik yelled simultaneously.

There was an urgent knock on the door. "Malik-sama, are you alright? The guards told me they heard the clank of swords-" A strong female voice called out.

Malik shot Bakura a dark look. "That's your cute to leave, thief." He threw an arm around Ryou.

Bakura looked at Ryou, dark eyes piercing wide brown ones. "Say the word, and I'll kill every mother-fucker in here and burn this hell-hole to the ground. I'll make you mine."

Ryou could not answer. He looked down at the shredded tatami mat. Now was the pivotal moment that decided his future. Leave everything he knew behind, dishonor everything he had worked hard for all his life, and follow his heart's dream? But that was it…it was just a dream. A dream turned into reality…

"Y-yes.." He started to whisper, but Malik lunged, thrusting himself between Ryou and Bakura.

"My lord! What's going on in there?" His captain of the guard demanded as she banged on the door again.

"Shut the fuck up!" Malik snarled at the door.

Bakura parried Malik's sword thrust then swung; Malik dodged.

Hearing the door slide open, the captain rushing in and barking orders at her men, the thief gave one last look at Ryou, then leapt onto the windowsill. His gaze lingered on the geisha for a moment, a pretty bauble that was not his to steal any longer, then disappeared into the night.

Malik's sword clattered to the floor, blood spattering off of it. His sleeping robe was torn and bloody in places, jumbled and twisted about his body. Ryou whimpered, looked at the window, then his legs gave out. Tears fell down his cheeks.

Tbc…..

&

Reviews are always appreciated!


	10. extra scene

Hello minna-san! I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving despite any family drama you went through. Sorry for the lack of updates- this semester's been a real beoch. I've had to go through a battery of tests for my business major; I was facing a test every week, which equals uber amounts of me whining and studying. But now I've only got one test left and since today's the day after Thanksgiving, I already got my Christmas shopping done, I don't have work and I don't have school = I gots time to update!

Oh, and this is an extra chappy for you guys, since the holiday season and all is starting; this is the edited version of the lemon. 'Tis NOT the full lemon- for that, see my profile and go to my bio on aff(dot)net.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

happiness

A cool night breeze ruffled Yugi's tri-colored hair and flowing, sheer sleeping robes of gauzy green. The small geisha looked up at the bright moon, huge, violet eyes looking like pools of liquid ebony in his pale, moonlit face.

"Yugi." He did not turn around at the velvety smooth, confident voice he knew so well, the voice that filled his heart with warmth and sent shivers down his spine.

"Yami." Yugi whispered sadly, hearing the crown prince come up behind him and felt a warm, strong hand on his bony shoulder. "Why is fate so cruel?" He asked softly, still staring up at the moon.

Yami's crimson eyes were focused on his moon-washed body, and he slipped his arms around Yugi's slender frame, pulling him close and nuzzling his face into his hair. "Yugi, the world owes us nothing. In reality, it often makes demands of us that we do not wish nor want to fulfill. That is the way of life. But we still wish. We still want. We still hope. We must grasp what happiness we can." His voice was tender in Yugi's ear.

Yugi turned in his prince's arms. "But poor Ryou…" he mumbled, tears shimmering in his eyes.

Yami gently wiped them away. He placed one finger under Yugi's pointed chin, raising his cherubic face to look up at him. "Malik is a good man. Things could always be much worse. You must look at it that way. I'm just happy I have you. Let us grasp what happiness we can together." Yami lowered his head, gently brushing his lips tenderly over Yugi's soft ones.

Yugi instantly melted into the touch, arching his back and brazenly brushing his hips against Yami's. Since his mizuage, something changed within him. What happened between a geisha and a danna at night was no longer a mystery. Yugi had only experienced it once, and he longed for that burning fire to be ignited again. He knew there would be pain involved, but that the pleasure would soon override it. The memory of Yami's touch and taste, the feel of his hard, sweaty body and hot, panting breath, burned Yugi's skin and made his insides tingle. He wanted Yami, and he wanted him now.

Yami's crimson eyes widened in shocked pleasure and he smiled lustily as Yugi boldly brushed their crotches together. "What happened to my shy little maiko?" He purred.

Yugi's large purple eyes popped wide open and he gasped softly, trying to pull away as he realized what he'd done. "Y-Yami-dono, I-I apology-"

Yami laid a calloused finger on Yugi's petal-soft lips and pulled him back into his embrace. "Hush. Don't. I was only teasing. I think I like this new side of you."

Yugi lowered his thick black lashes, ivory cheeks flushing pink. "I-I'm sorry, Yami-dono. I-I just can't help myself…" His voice was a barely audible whisper. No proper geisha should act like that, like a desperate, dirty whore. But here in the bedroom, in Yami's arms, in the dark secrecy of the night, it was easy to forget the society and the rules that bound them. Here, it was just Yugi and Yami. The future emperor and the geisha were gone, put away until the light of day; all that remained were two young lovers wanting to twine their bodies together for all eternity.

(Scene Censored)

Yugi cuddled against him, tucking his head under Yami's chin and kissing his sweaty shoulder. Yami loosely wrapped his arms around his petite body.

"Yami, I-" Yugi started, eyes closed.

"Hush." Yami's own eyes were closed and he was already halfway asleep, exhausted from the party and the love-making. "Leave your worries for tomorrow. The morning will be here soon enough. For now, let's just enjoy each other. That's all the happiness we need."

Yugi didn't say anything; he just lay quietly snuggled in Yami's arms, spent and exhausted.


	11. Where I belong

Well, guys, it's been a fun and bumpy run, but this is it! The last chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I did writing it. And thank you, thank you, thank you to all you lovely reviewers, especially those of you who stuck with this story and didn't give up on it! Arigato gozaimasu. &bows&

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryou's heart was ripped in half. His soul was torn. Part of him- his mind, the logical part, held him with Malik. His sense of duty and honor bound him to the life of a geisha. He was not free to run from it. The other part of him- his heart- beckoned him to jump out the window and follow Bakura.

But Bakura was long gone. The thief disappeared into the night and Ryou would never see him again- Bakura would be leaving Japan. He was moving to a whole other country. With him went Ryou's heart and his dreams. But his dreams were just that; dreams. They were not meant to come true in this life.

Now all he had left was this life, this reality. Blinking stupidly, Ryou gazed up at Malik. He did not want to think, to feel. It hurt too much. Numbly, he said, "You're bleeding." Shakily, Ryou stood up and dabbed at Malik's temple only to realize his hand was empty.

Malik gazed at Ryou, but the geisha would not look at him."Ryou-"

Ryou did not respond. He dabbed for a few more seconds before realizing his hand was still empty. His eyes widened; he looked up at Malik, blushed, lowered his head again and used the corner of his beautiful, expensive silk robe to mop up the young noble's blood. Malik smiled and put his arms around Ryou; the slender boy flinched.

The stra mats muffled the pounding of the guards' feet. They burst into the bedroom, the captain barking orders, then spread out over the vast mansion grounds. Having assigned her men various tasks, the captain turned to her lord. "My lord." She stood crisply at attention. "The men are searching for the intruder this very instant. Was it a robbery? Assassination? If so, the palace should be notified, yes?"

Malik rolled his eyes. "You over-react. Now, piss off and leave us alone." He waved a hand casually in dismissal. The captain bowed respectfully then left. "What a pain in the ass." He muttered, glancing at Ryou.

Ryou still gazed at his toes, jabbing the tips of his fingers together. Blood from the danna's temple dripped from Ryou's hand onto the shredded tatami and stained his pretty pink sleeve. Tears shimmered in his eyes, clinging to his dark lashes.

"Ryou-" Malik raised a hand to cup the boy's pale cheek. His fingertips brushed the petal-soft skin and Ryou pulled away.

"I think there's a first aid kit here somewhere…" Ryou bit his lip, wiping away his tears with his clean sleeve as he knelt, searching through Malik's belongings until he found a small, portable medicine chest.

Malik followed, leaning against a wooden support beam and staring down at the top of the geisha's head. He sighed when Ryou remained silent, seemingly intent on his search. "I've always known you loved him."

Ryou's mouth fell open; his eyes widened, tears falling unchecked. The pot of antibiotic cream and roll of bandages slipped from his lax fingers. His jaw worked silently then he made a half sob, half cry in the back of his throat. His thin shoulders shook.

Ryou was disoriented; his thoughts scattered in a thousand pieces. He moved numbly, lost in a fog of emotion. His thinking was a tunnel, focusing on the task of cleaning up his danna. His tunnel had just been blown up.

Malik's face twisted with concern when Ryou continued to remain still and unresponsive, like a slack doll. "Ryou." He knelt besides the geisha and turned his face to him. The boy's face was slack, his eyes blank as he blinked stupidly at Malik.

"Ryou!" The blonde shook him sharply. Ryou's head snapped back. He whimpered in pain, then slumped into Malik, burying his face in the noble's neck and clutching his burgundy robe. Ryou shook, emitting little whimpers. His jumbled thoughts clattered about his head, disorienting him and giving him a headache. He tried to hide from all this in the shelter of Malik's arms.

Malik held him tightly, running his fingers soothingly in Ryou's fluffy, tangled silver locks. They stayed like that until the blood clotted and dried, turning a rust color on Malik's head and Ryou had salty, dried tear tracks on his pale cheeks.

"H-how did you know?" Ryou's voice was muffled by Malik's skin. His emotional turmoil calmed for the moment, and he had managed to capture a though. He still clung tightly to Malik for fear of falling apart.

Malik kissed the top of his head. "The covert glances you two shared."

Ryou whimpered and Malik hugged him. A dry smirk twisted the noble's lips. "Don't worry. I'm the only one who noticed. I'm not like the rest of those spoiled, rich idiots."

Ryou heard a note of pain in the rich voice. He pulled back, moving his head to Malik's shoulder so he could look up at him. "Malik-dono?"

Malik smiled sadly, his eyes glittering bitterly. "It's nothing." Ryou let go of the cloth in his sweaty palm, reaching for one of the darker boy's hands and squeezing it, silently encouraging him to open up and stay emotionally close.

Malik looked down at the tatami under their feet and mumbled into his chest as if divulging a forbidden secret to a partner in crime on the streets. "I haven't always lived like this. I grew up in the streets." He paused and looked Ryou in the eye, watching him. "Bakura's the son of the emperor's disgraced sister."

Ryou's eyes widened in surprise and he gasped softly. "H-he never- no one ever said-"

Malik smiled bitterly, his mouth twisted into a sarcastic scowl. "No, they wouldn't. It's something no one talkes about, a skeleton best left buried. It changes everything and nothing." He ran his free hand through his tousled golden locks then shook his head.

Ryou tightened his slim fingers around in Malik's and met his gaze straight on. "It doesn't change how I feel about either of you."

Malik snorted and swallowed a pain-filled laugh. "Of course you don't. Can't you see that's why I love you?"

Ryou's slender body trembled slightly and he bit his lower lip but would not look away, his big, bright brown gaze holding his danna's.

Malik smiled, his own eyes warm and sad as he continued. "My father was disgraced along with Bakura's mother. My mother is another sister of the emperor. Bakura's mother- my aunt- had an affair with my father. My aunt was not married; she became pregnant. However, rather than admit to the affair and cause further dishonor upon herself, she claimed to have slept with a servant. She was sent away in shame. My mother had just birthed me when my father left her. He loved my aunt more than my mother."

"He took my older brother, Marik, with him." Malik's beautiful features twisted in anger and resentment at being abandoned, left behind and forgotten. "My father and aunt were rogues, exiles, living in the wilderness, thieving from travelers. A hard life instead of the soft, pampered one they were used to changed them in a bad way. A very bad way. That's why Bakura and Marik are so screwed up. I didn't exactly escape unscathed, either. The scars on my back aren't from battle. They're momentos of my father's handiwork."

Finshed, Malik looked to the closed window and the world beyond. His world, where there was no place for the secrets in his past, no place for Bakura.

"Malik." Ryou whispered softly, voice full of Malik's pain. He squeezed Malik's in comfort, leaned against him. He was not madly, head over heels in love with the danna, but Malik still had a place in his heart for him, and felt his pain. A pain Malik was never able to share with anyone until tonight, a secret kept locked away like Ryou's own love for Bakura. A secret locked away in the corners of his heart, best left forgotten in the light of day but too painful to be swept away.

"My father came back for me. Stole me away when I was three. Whether I'm grateful for that or not, I still don't know. It wasn't out of love for me. Things between him and my aunt went sour, and he thought having another child would make things better, the way they used to be between them. He underestimated my own mother. She already lost one son, and she refused to loose another. She took some the emperor's soldiers and tracked him down. She slaughtered her husband and her sister for betraying and disgracing her. I didn't see it; I was asleep in her arms. Bakura and Merik did, though. They ran, little faces spattered with their parents' blood. Bakura was the only one who got away. Mother chased Merik down and caught him; she let Bakura go. That's why Bakura and Merik are both so messed up in the head. Bakura is unhinged, and Merik is fully insane."

Malik turned his face back to Ryou. "You're the only one I've ever told." He shook his head, looking away again, to the window. "I hate this life. I don't want to be a lord. I don't want an arranged marriage. I want to run away with you. Like you almost did with Bakura. I want to let Merik loose, let him slaughter everyone while you and I fly."

He pulled Ryou tightly to him, gazed back into his deep brown eyes, his own bright with fervent emotion. "But I can't. For the same reasons you chose me over Bakura. The chains of duty, of society shackle us so tightly. We're on choke chains, you and I. That's why I made you mine. We have the same souls, you and I. You understand me- I can tell you these things, these secrets. I can escape in you."

Malik's voice was so full of pain it seared Ryou's soul. His heart twisted in his chest. He and Malik were so alike, two sides of the same coin. They went well together. Both trapped in a life they hated. Birds in a cage, with clipped wings. Even when the door was open to them, neither could fly free; the feathers of freedom had been plucked from their hearts, their minds and left them unwilling prisoners of their fates. They could sympathize with each other.

At least Malik had an escape, though. In him, Ryou. The geisha had no such escape. There was always the window, the slums in the strets. But Ryou was too soft, too frail to survive in that cold, cruel world. He could barely survive in this one.

Ryou returned Malik's gaze. He rose upon his knees, out of his danna's lap and framed Malik's tan face with both his dainty porcelain hands then kissed him softly. Ryou refused to cry, to let Malik's pain flow through him. He pulled back and Malik blinked, a little dazed from the unexpected initiation on Ryou's part. "Ryou-chan?"

Ryou just smiled softly, large brown eyes warm and full of understanding. He shook his head slightly. The time for secrets was over, pain, hurt, regret and longing tucked back not-so-neatly into the secret corners of their hearts. Morning was coming. "My lord needs his wounds tended."

Malik lay back with his head in Ryou's soft lap, occasionally wincing when the geisha tenderly dabbed with a rag soaked in stinging antiseptic solution at his blood-encrusted head wound. Eventually, all the dried blood came off and Ryou washed the wound with warm, soapy water and patted it dry. When Malik's face would scrunch in pain, Ryou stroked his cheek.

Ryou worked in silence. He opened the small ceramic pot and coated his fingers with the thick, creamy white paste. Gently, he rubbed it into the washed wound. Malik winced, his eyes screwed shut. Ryou paused and stroked his soft cheek with his thumb. Slowly, Malik relaxed. Once the gash was covered with gauze, Ryou wound an off-white bandage around Malik's head to protect the injury from dirt and infection.

Ryou ran his fingers lovingly over Malik's face and through his thick hair until his danna's breathing slowed and evened out; Malik fell asleep in Ryou's arms.

A night breeze brushed through the room. Ryou shivered and glanced at the open window. He got up and went to it, staring out at the dark, shadowy, and silent city, then up at the sliver of a crescent moon. He sighed and closed the shutters, locking them before slowly going back to Malik's side, his place in life. He stretched out on the bedroll and felt the warm weight besides him shift; a sleeping Malik rolled over and draped one arm over Ryou's waist while the young geisha stared at the locked window.

Half of him was content where he lay in Malik's strong, warm arms and the other half of him wondered where Bakura was, if Bakura was warm. The thief was out of his life, but would never be out of his heart. However, if he went with Bakura, he would forever regret his actions and would wonder the same things about Malik.

No, in life, no one was ever truly happy. Ryou smiled sadly at the locked window. But he could always dream, and that was something no one could ever take away from him.

OWARI

&&&&&&&&&

Reviews are always appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
